


The Third Point

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Hive ship, John Whump, M/M, POV Alternating, Steve Lives, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: In order to save his team from a group of Wraith - Sheppard willingly hands himself over as the Wraith demanded. John Sheppard is brought before the High Commander of this Hive – a Wraith that is none other than Steve who he believed to be dead. What happens next, neither Wraith or Human could have planned on.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The characters will be out of character, I'm only going onto Season 2 of Stargate Atlantis, beyond Season 1 I'm drawing my knowledge from Wiki, Youtube tributes and fanfiction mixed with my own headcanon's that don't always mesh with canon. 
> 
> The title was made with the help of thegreenfairy13 on Tumblr.

The mission originally was simple, research and collect whatever they could of the Ancient technology that was on this planet. It was uninhabited so it should have been a simple walk in the park mission. But John should have known better, when was there ever a simple mission in the Pegasus Galaxy? Because not only was the search for technology came up with nothing to show for it there was also a Hive ship nearby and this one wasn't one that was commanded by Todd.

At this point, John didn't know who saw who first. Them or the Wraith, but the outcome was still the same. They fought. Given the number of Wraith that came down, they were outnumbered and outgunned quickly. And worse, backed into a corner with little chance of getting around the Wraith and back to the Stargate. John didn't have grenades on him, and he was on his last magazine. The rest of his team weren't fairing any better.

The Daedalus wasn't anywhere near and neither was any of Todd's Hive ships.

So they were out of luck. That was until the Wraith in command offered a tantalizing deal, he trades himself for his team. If the Wraith kept his word then Ronon and the others could always come after him once they get back to Atlantis and perhaps even contact Todd to see if he'd know anything about this Hive. However, it concerned him how it knew his name without him introducing himself. But then, that was easily excusable because he had a reputation in this Galaxy.

When he didn't give his answer, the Wraith resumed firing. Rodney wound up being stunned. John didn't know how much ammunition they had and what their state was beyond angry and injured to varying degrees. Luck just wasn't on their side today.

With no sign of back up, John saw little choice but to agree despite the angered disagreements he was receiving from his team. All he could tell them was, “Make sure you get better cover and get back to the Stargate as soon as possible. These guys aren't leaving unless I do what they say.”

“You know what they do. What they can do.” Ronon's voice sounded bitter and old with first-hand knowledge.

“Yeah. But there's no other choice. Get your asses to the Stargate as soon as you can.” John said, keeping his voice firm and made sure they didn't hear how bothered he was by this prospect. Licking his lips, he called down to the Wraith, “I turn myself in, you let my team go?” He doubted that the Wraith would. But he hoped that while he was turning himself over it would buy the rest of his team time.

“Of course.” The Wraith called back. Practically gloating. He was given the order to disarm himself and walk to them with his hands up.

So that was what John Sheppard did, ignoring how his heart beat in his chest and the growls and angered curses coming from his team who were still up.

“We will find you.” Teyla promised as he left their side and held his hands up and walked towards the Wraith who had their weapons turned on him. It was harder to ignore the smug look on the commanding Wraith. John held onto Teyla's promise and grinned at the smug Wraith.

“I think I'll name you Billy.” Was all John could really say to the Wraith now named Billy. Billy didn't respond to that as two masked Wraith took each of his hands and bound them behind his back. John complained, making light of his situation even as he was led away by the commanding Wraith and two masked. The remaining fired at John's team, which caused him to struggle and curse the Wraith and himself.

Eventually, he was forced onto a scout ship and soon after the Hive. The only good thing was that they didn't fire much as everyone boarded the scout ship, so John held onto the belief that everyone was still alive and still okay.

“The High Commander wishes to meet with you.” Billy mocked and he swore he could hear hisses of amusement from the masked Wraith, but that could be just his own mind at work here. Not that it mattered as he was pulled along corridors until he was brought to a room where a Queen normally would reside in. He was shoved forward harshly enough that he almost lost his footing. The masked Wraith remained while Billy left the room.

The doors hissed open behind him and he heard a chuckle that sounded familiar. So John turned around to see who entered only to find himself shocked at the sight. The words, _I am your death_ rang through his mind.

“Hi Steve.” How the hell was he still alive! And John knew that this was Steve because there was no one else this particular Wraith could be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of being trapped on board Steve's Hive ship.

There was a lot of things John expected, like coming face to face with another queen. But coming face to face with a Wraith he believed to be dead and incinerated was not one of them. He remembered the body going missing, but due to disagreements between his people and notable people of Hoff things were cut short in locating the believed deceased Wraith.

And he knew that this particular Wraith wanted nothing more than to kill him. He wondered faintly if he could use his relatively new relationship with Todd as a way of protecting himself from that fate. But, would this Wraith know who he was talking about? And would there be a chance that they were allies or could they be enemies. And if it were the latter, then his being on this Hive could pose a problem for his own Wraith.

“How's it been? Last time I saw you, you were on a metal slab after being dissected.” John said, probably not the smartest thing to say given that any smugness that was visible seemed to disappear under the look of silent outrage. He pushed the thought aside on regards of what Steve had gone through in regards to the autopsy while being alive and pushed how traumatic that could have been even further away. The last thing he needs was sympathy for a Wraith. Especially one that threatened to eat him.

John waited for repercussion or something to be said, but nothing was and nothing was done. It was just John, two masked Wraith and a seething Steve.

“How'd you get out of there?” John asked, his mind went back to the planet and the people that used to live there. Gone now thanks to Wraith finding out the origin of the Hoffan drug. John couldn't imagine what that would have been like for them. Unfortunately, a part of himself did point out that they were warned about this very thing happening. He could understand why they wanted a 'cure' but in the end, all it did was damn them. And on the flip side he could understand why the Wraith killed the people of Hoff and John didn't know which was worse.

John was going to say something else, probably something that would no doubt anger the Wraith further when Steve smiled. Clearly collecting himself and getting himself under control.

“I am alive and well, that is all you need to know.” Steve stated, holding his arms up to show off the fact that he was in fact whole. John wondered if he had marks to show what he's gone through and just as quickly as that thought came it was discarded. Thanks in part to the fact that the two masked Wraith took hold of each arm keeping him in place. John had a good idea of what was coming next.

The anticipation and knowledge of what it's going to feel like had his mouth going dry and his heart pounding so hard he swore that Steve would probably be able to see it. It was clear that Steve was picking up on how he was reacting and it was obvious that Steve was enjoying himself. John glared at the arrogant Wraith in front of him. Of course, like John figures, it did nothing to deter Steve. If anything it proved to simply amuse him. His vest was undone before his jacket and shirt were unceremoniously torn open baring his chest to Steve.

“You've been fed on.” Steve pointed out, lightly touching the area. A touch that felt like an invasion of something personal more than anything else, something he would have to talk to Todd about because John wanted to understand that feeling and he was going to ensure that the ancient Wraith would actually answer his question instead of being as elusive as he normally was.

“What of it?” John snapped, struggling against the hold of the two masked Wraith.

“And what was taken, was given back.” Steve continued on as though John didn't even say a word. Steve smiled, baring his teeth in a rather unfriendly way as he told John, “Then this won't be any surprise for you.”

It was the only warning John got before Steve's deadly right hand slammed in his chest, right over his heart.

And pain. There was nothing but pain, so much that the scream that came up was choked and held behind clenched teeth. And it felt like it lasted hours, maybe even days until Steve pulls his hand away and John collapsed. Or he would have if the two masked Wraith weren't holding him up. He felt weak, everything hurt and breathing seemed to be something he had to consciously do.

That was something he didn't want to ever feel again. Hoped he would never have to feel again, and yet here he was barely able to stand before Steve who seemed to be staring at his own hand in pure satisfaction before those cold gloating yellow eyes found his. And John couldn't bring himself to break that eye contact.

The masked Wraith let him go to his knees finally, not a position he wanted to be in before Steve but it couldn't be helped right now. He didn't have the strength to stand, it took everything he had to hold his head high. Faintly he wondered how many years did Steve steal from him.

Steve sounded amused and John just glowered at him.

“Making sure I last?” John snapped, hating how out of breath he sounded. Hating the edge of pain he could hear in his own words.

And once more, Steve acted like he didn't say a single word as he spoke down to John, “You taste delicious, your strength is commendable. I wonder, however, how long I'll be able to taste that strength.”

Dread settled in. John remembered stories from people they visited through the Stargate, he remembered Ronon's late-night confessions.

“Before I break you.” Steve added as he slammed his hand back into John's chest.

**_~~ John * Steve ~~_ **

There was something to be said about the sheer satisfaction of finally getting to taste and witness John Sheppard's life and have him on his knees before him. The Wraith, dubbed 'Steve' as his human prey has called him moved confidently through his Hive's corridors knowing that the human was shut away in a room that was used when breaking in a new worshipper. It was unfurnished but had a place that a human could use the bathroom. There was no reflective surface, that is often brought with the Wraith and used as a tool.

Before he left, he personally bound John Sheppard's feet so he couldn't do more than shuffle and bound his wrists together for extra measure and further proof of just how powerless the human male was.

At first, Steve only intended to simply devour and discard the carcass afterwards. But the sight of the smug human let him hatch a new plan. A better plan, because what better than to tame the infamous John Sheppard of Atlantis and make him into a worshipper. His personal worshipper.

He hoped that it took some time, it would only be fair after what Steve was put through while on the planet Hoff. And what followed afterwards. Seeing the infected herd fall was certainly pleasing. However, it did nothing to cure the rest of the humans of this drug. Even as scientists that Steve has in his Hive were working on immunizing Wraith against that drug and the adaptions that have been made to it since then.

But he'll let them handle that, Steve had his own responsibilities and his own personal project to tend to.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 


	3. Chapter 2

With his hands bound and his feet restrained, John didn't have much mobility. But he managed to make his rounds in the bare room. Nothing present that he could use to free himself and escape with. He was trapped. The bathroom was the only thing that kept him from losing even further dignity than he already did from Steve feeding and giving back what he took not once but twice now. The second time was the worst than the first, he knew what was coming and he knew how it was going to end.

The second time no conversation was made, John was grateful for that. Steve just came in, fed and gave back what he took and left the room. By now his vest was torn free completely, his shirt was a lost cause and barely covered his chest anymore. His chest itself throbbed in pain. Looking down he could see the fresh marks clearly and how they stood out. He could see the scars from when Todd fed on him, not as well as he could see Steve's but they were there. He was marked and John didn't know how to feel about that. The one time he touched the area Steve fed on him he found that it stung and burned all the while the area around felt oversensitive.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Looking up at the ceiling he wondered how long would it take for his team to find him. Or Todd, there was a good chance that he would have been contacted. And John knew that the Wraith he was attached to would be invested in finding him. Wraith from what he was finding out, was very serious when it comes to their bonds and their word. Not to mention they were possessive of far more things than just feeding grounds. And John felt some of that possessiveness in Todd's touches when they were in the privacy of his room, in gestures that spoke louder than words and with stolen moments.

His thoughts were disrupted as the entrance to the room opened and 'Billy' entered. John greeted the Wraith sarcastically but received no response as the food was put down across the room from him. It means he gets the pleasure of shuffling his way for what looks like porridge. He's had this particular meal once before, on Todd's hive ship. It was flavourless and wasn't entirely appetizing.

After making his way over to the porridge he quickly discovered that it tasted worse than the kind he's had on Todd's Hive ship.

Wonderful. And to make things more frustrating there was nothing to use with it beyond his fingers.

The next two days went on with Billy or one of the masked Wraith bringing in the Sludge Porridge, John eating it with his fingers and shuffling around in an attempt to try and figure out a way to escape. Steve hasn't returned to feed on him, which gave his chest some time to calm down.

On the third day, Steve once more entered the room. A grin that spoke of satisfaction and victory. And John knows that it's not victory over himself because he wasn't broken and he certainly wasn't a Wraith Worshipper or anything like that. So what was the grin for? His face must have asked this loud and clear for Steve who crouched down in front of him, gripping his bound hands to ensure that he couldn't cover his chest or try to put distance between them.

“I will kindly inform you, that all attempts at locating you have failed. Although the fate of your team is unknown and we are out of reach of your allies.” Steve informed him while watching him closely to see what sort of reactions he might be getting. John made sure not to give him anything he could use. He'd be damned if he gave Steve an inch freely.

“Momentary set-back only. Might want to let me go before they find you with me. Might end badly for you.” John said it told him that people were searching for him. Unfortunately, it also told him that they were unsuccessful so he was still stuck in this situation. And trying to figure out a way to get home. Not that he stopped, tied and fed on he was still trying to find a way out. He had to.

John saw Steve move his right hand, as he did before when he was preparing to strike. John tried to pull away as he saw that hand shoot out towards his chest, flinching away when it stopped barely an inch before making contact. His heart pounding and his body squirming away from that hand out of reflex and a strong desire to avoid being fed on again. His jaw tight in anger and as much as he hated to admit, but fear as well. It hurt to be fed on, it was disheartening to be trapped here alone and worse to have the knowledge that getting away is hard even for him.

It took a moment to move his gaze from Steve's right arm to the gloating Wraith's eyes.

“You blinked.”

John didn't know if he heard that coming from Steve's mouth or from his own mind playing tricks or the Wraith speaking to him in some other way. Despite his conversations with Todd, the older Wraith never really revealed much of anything about his kind. He was fine talking about himself for the most part, mostly when asked because Todd rarely offered information on his own accord almost like he forgets that sometimes you have to because not everyone has a hive mind like the Wraith.

Steve left not long after that, without feeding on him or having John go through getting what was taken back. He was just left to stew in the fact that he wavered. Somehow within a seemingly short amount of time, Steve managed to get to him. Cursing lightly, John renewed his search for a way to get out of the binds and a way to get out of the room.

It didn't work, it never seems to work. But he tried anyway.

Only stopping when he was too tired to continue for the time being. Reluctantly he laid down in a corner as far from the door as possible to sleep.

Unfortunately, he was woken up by the painful experience of being fed on.

Only this time, it wasn't Steve. It was Billy.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Not long has passed since 'Steve' had acquired the stubborn human – John Sheppard. He has fed on him regularly, expecting him to have broken by now only to continuously be surprised at the fact that that defiance has yet to waver even as the man shied away from his hand as best as the bound human could. If Steve wasn't careful, he could find himself starting to admire that strength, hunger for it even as his willingness to actually feed on the man wasn't as defined as it was at the start of this adventure.

However, whenever Steve reminded himself what he himself has gone through because of John Sheppard and his people – the act of feeding on the human male was as strong as ever. His hand would press down firmer, just enough to bruise the soft tissue beneath his palm and the act of tearing the life out of John Sheppard more aggressive. John Sheppard could count himself lucky that this was the worst that he got from Steve, especially when Steve was faced with the scars that had never gone away or the fact that he needs to feed more regularly than other Wraith thanks to the drug severely damaging his metabolism. During those moments, Steve was sorely tempted to just go into the room and end the human right then and there.

But he never does.

He just carries on commanding his hive ship and for the past four days feeding and giving life back. His hive ship had a crew made up of survivors and cutthroats thanks to the civil war amongst Wraith, Steve didn't trust all of them. Some he knew would be loyal but others would gladly replace him and take power over the hive if given the chance.

But since he no longer had his own Hive, his Queen – this was the best that he could get.

Eventually, Steve decided that it was time for another visit to John Sheppard and headed that way. Entering the room, he found himself shocked and outraged at the audacity of his second in command. John Sheppard himself was barely recognizable with how much the trespassing Wraith took and it took a lot to restrain himself – a fact that surprised him. It took less, thankfully, to force his second in command into giving back what was taken. Steve allowed him to leave the room before having two of his drones take down the second in command and kill him for his stepping out of line. It would be enough to keep others from getting ahead of themselves.

He left John Sheppard alone for some time after that.

But before long, Steve found himself back in that room staring down at an unbowed human.

This time with food in hand, he intends to go through the usual routine of feed and give back. In part to keep up the process of bending the unbent human and in part to remove any trace that his second in command from John Sheppard. Wraith were possessive by nature and as much as Steve hates it, he was driven by that nature to want to erase his second in commands mark on the human before him. Just like he wanted to erase the older mark from another unknown Wraith. A mark he has yet to erase.

Once John Sheppard was finished eating, Steve surprised himself by not feeding himself and more importantly – not leaving the room. Instead, he chose to linger. An act that seemed to be read as an invitation to talk. Steve never liked talking out loud, saw it as obsolete and insufficient at best.

“How did you get out?” John Sheppard asked Steve looked down at the human for a moment before moving to stand next to the seated male. Wondering faintly if he should answer or if he should just do what he intended on doing when he arrived. When Steve didn't answer quick enough John Sheppard continued, “I saw your body on the autopsy table. You were cut op -” Steve's own rage and reaction cut the male off before he could say another word by latching onto his throat and yanking him to his feet and off the ground enough to get the point across at how powerless the human was. How weak. And how he was at Steve's mercy at all times.

Growls and snarls spilled out of Steve even without him wanting them to, rumbling from the back of his throat. His grip tightened to a point where not a sound could be made and surely there would be an indent where Steve's hand was placed. And although he may not see as a human does, he knows that the male before him was changing colours as he struggled and slowly struggled less. It was only when those eyes started to roll did Steve release him and allow him to collapse before him, coughing and gasping as inferior lungs tried to regain its air and John Sheppard tried to regain composure. While Steve fought for his own composure.

For a moment – a brief one he could remember how it felt to be cut into. How it felt like he died and should have stayed dead if not for his own survival instinct. It took everything in him that day to get to freedom. To survive. To live. But he did, and here he was. 

“Your people. Their people. Were careless.” Steve answered as calmly as he could before he left the room, leaving John still trying to catch his breath.

It won't be until later, much later, that Steve finds himself back in that room.

In his hand a glass of water. An act he did on impulse instead of any true thought or perceived intention. Drinking was painful, Steve could tell. He felt little remorse for that, but he did find himself shocked when he heard, “I'm sorry.” It was quiet, but looking down at the human Steve could see no sign of deception. The human was no less than before, it was clear that he wasn't broken and Steve hasn't won. But there was guilt there.

It left Steve uncomfortable and leaving the room was the only option open to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I actually found time and the will to write?! I can't, I'm happy that I did though.

John wasn’t really good at telling the time at this point, he knows roughly that hasn’t even been a day – at least – since Steve left the room. That was something (maybe?) and more so the well-kept wraith came back with a small platter of what looked like fruit. Some of which he recognized from some of the trades done between Atlantis and one of the few places they can go regularly to trade with. There was a canter of what he was hoping to be water. He would have loved to have a stiff drink to get his mind off of, well everything, but he doubted that Steve would give him something like that. The wraith was all about proving his dominance and breaking John down.

He wasn’t broken (not yet) and John would fight that outcome (to the death).

Trying to brace himself for whatever was going to happen, John sat up. His throat was in pain and he felt like he was running hot with humiliation and guilt. And a need he didn’t want to acknowledge. The humiliation only surged when his eyes trailed over the wraith’s feeding hand for a moment too long. But long enough for Steve to notice, there was a sound of amusement that spoke of that notice.

Before John could say or do anything to try anything, Steve set the platter down and sat across from it. Words couldn’t be used to describe what it was like for someone like Steve to willingly sit on the ground with a human, even going so far as crossing his legs – a human trait he tried to ignore in the wraith – and wordlessly pour a cup of confirmed water before handing it to John. Even going so far as waiting patiently for John to take the glass and slowly move it to his lips to take a sip, trying to hide the involuntary wince as it hurt to swallow. There was no mirror in the room and movement was still an issue with his restraints, but John was sure that there was a literal handprint indent on his throat to go with the lovely bruising that no doubt was present.

What followed was a surreal moment of Steve cutting fruit into manageable bite sizes and handing them to John.

It didn’t take a genius to know that some of what happened yesterday was not intended – this was an apology. Or perhaps John was only trying to put reason and excuses to his rather messed up situation. John didn’t know what to think in regards to that or the fact that here he was sitting and eating fruit hand prepared by a wraith while having a conversation with that very wraith as though they were equals. Nothing that would jeopardize the security of people close to John – but the conversation was taking place nonetheless.

Steve has yet to ask about the wraith – Todd – who fed on him before. And John, well he doesn’t fully grasp what his own answer would be should that question come. He likes to think he’d tell Steve to shove it. After all, the two hives could be enemies and John counted Todd as one of his ‘people’. And yet – there was a small voice that said, _what if the two wraiths were allies?_

It left him torn. Was he putting himself through needless torture? The torture he didn’t know he could stand for much longer without having to go through serious detox? Because even in regards to being fed on is leaving him torn. He won’t admit that not to anyone – not even to Todd who seems stung at times when John didn’t trust him to touch his chest with his feeding hand. An act that requires trust and was an action that translated into so many things that sometimes left John feeling more scared then he liked to admit.

“You seem distracted, more so than normal.” The wraith – Steve – commented, head tilted in a manner that he now just perceives as a wraith-quirk.

“Thoughts. I have to ask, but what is your name? Do you even have a name? And I don’t mean the whole ‘I am your death’. That is just you being an ass.” John asked, hoping to deter the wraith into pushing to know about his thoughts. So far, that was the most he’s spoken since this whole conversation started. For a moment, Steve regarded him and John was almost convinced that the wraith was going to ignore his question and push for an answer. And no doubt debating on whether or not this was an appropriate question to ask or to answer.

John had to think – did he ask Todd for his name?

No.

He felt guilty for it.

Eventually, a decision was clearly made as Steve handed another small piece of fruit over to John.

“John Sheppard, that was your name at birth. Was it not?” Steve asked John nodded and Steve made a sound of acknowledgement before continuing, “I was not named at birth. No wraith is named at birth. An infant does not have a personality, does not have memories to go on or feelings beyond needs and basic starting points. So how could one name something like that, when one does not know what name would fit the infant. It is not something that is looked upon favourably.”

That left John thinking, it was such an alien notion to him. Not naming infants. 

“For wraith, Sheppard, you have to earn your name. A name has to tell others who and what you are from the first introduction. Some of us do not get names until we are at least 4 thousand years old. Some older than that. And names can change as that individual wraith changes.” Steve continued without prompt. That was beyond what John could imagine for names, but then Todd was at least ten thousand years old, how many names did he have in that time? John wanted so badly to ask him now.

“What about you? What’s your name?” John asked it seemed to have thrown the wraith off as he faltered slightly when handing John, the last piece of fruit.

He wanted to apologize to Todd for not asking for his name. Almost as badly as he wanted to vomit at a need tingling in him flared once more. He thinks this is a time when he was normally fed on.

“I am not old enough to have a name, John Sheppard.” Steve answered before gracefully getting back to his feet taking the platter and half-empty canter of water with him. It wasn’t lost on John that he essentially named the wraith. John wondered faintly how Todd would have felt in that regard, mostly he found John’s need to name things mildly amusing, but what about naming a wraith that hasn’t even gained a name yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's enjoyed and I know it's probably not following canon in regards to names - but I like the notion of names being earned essentially and having to represent what that wraith is and like. 
> 
> And next chapter - Todd coming.


End file.
